The Dark Tornament: Round two
by Life in the Outback
Summary: Yo,Kag gets turned into a Vampire after being raped by Naraku. She lives for thousands of years to YYH's time! She joins them to fight in the Dark Tornament for the Shikon No Tima! Narakus also in the tornament. Kag has a bone to pick wit someone. But,You


A teenage girl,about 15 years old,walked in the park at the middle of the night. Wearing a black tank top w/ a black laether coat flayling behind her as the wind brushed past her. Her hair was jet-black hair flowed with the wind her hair having blood red and dark purple streaks going threw it. Her honey colored eyes had sadness,hurt and emptiness. Her black pants,tied wit a belt that had red spikes on it, had a slice down the side from the knee to below the ankle,where she had gotten cut badly,blood oozed from the wound. Her black boots came from her knee down,the other was folded to a little below her knee.  
  
her blood red lip stick made her white,pale face stand out. Her black eye shadow made her eyes stand out.   
  
Her pointy(a/n yes I said pointy,she was turned demon when......Inuyasha did something to her.o.o. your probly all 'tell me ally,tell mebut....READ ON AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT!!) ears were pierced about 5 times,from the top a the ear down.  
  
Her nails were painted blood red and her wrists were covered in thick and thin belts tied in a role and had silver spikes on them. Her fangs were hiden inher mouth.(There not youkai fangs,there VAMPIRE *Figets uncontrollably then recovers after saying the word* fangs.OOOOOooooooo O.o)  
  
She looked at the ground as many gangs of thugs group up behind her. Kagome brushed a couple stray hairs behind her ear. A man ran up and put a hand on her mouth,the other holding a knife to her throat.  
  
Kagome was quiet surprised by the assult.  
  
Yuske,Kurama,Heie,Kuwabara and Botan stood infront of Koenma's desk.Koenma stood there on his desk knowing what was coming for him.  
  
" Well,your new mission is one you've all gone threw before.... The Dark Tornament." Botan gasped as the others stood there shocked.  
  
" What!?" Yuske shouted," I came back from beating the shit out of some maniac and you expect us to go and fight in thatstupis ass tornament! No way pacifier breath!!?" Kuwabara nodded his agreement.  
  
" Listen! Everything in this universe depends on it!" Koenma shouted back," You see 1200 years ago a jewel was created from a sorceress named Midioriko. Its called the Jewel of four souls.   
  
500 years later it came inthe hands of a priestess who took care of it. Her name was Kikyo. She protected the jewel til a hanyo named Inuyasha stole it to become full demon,' " Ch" He was inturupted by Heie.  
  
" Ahem anyways, earlier the preistess and him fell in love,that is until a youkai named Naraku made them desive one another as disguising himself as Inuyasha and injuring the women and doing the same to Inuyasha. They thought they were betrayed and when Inuyasha stole the jewel the priestess pinned him to a tree with her enchanted arrow,she died soon after that. 50 Years later a girl was sent into the past somehow and released Inuyasha. The jewel of four souls was in this girls side and popped out during a battle. The Shikon No Tama was shattered and they went on a quest to find it,making friends= A Tejiya named Sango,A monk named Miroku and a small kitsune youkai who we couldnt identify. Anyways, a year later the jewel was put back together,but at the price of these brave young peoples lives. Today Naraku still exicests and is going to fight in the tornament for the jewel,which arranged the tornament itself. Obviously looking for a new master. If Naraku gets hgis hands on it,he will,undoubtedly,destroy the universe and put only demons in and as humans as there slave. Being the ruler. Wellll,does anyone have any ?'s?" He asked,FINALLY done with his speech. Everyone stood still not making a whisper." Good. The tornament starts in a month. Thats how much time you have to find an extra fighter"  
  
" Whoe,wait up. How can a piece of rock control a whole tornament? Why do we need a new fighter?" Yuske asked.  
  
" Like i said,the jewel is powerful. And the jewel wnats one more fighter on each team for a Ia reasonI do not knownow GO! Your wasting your time talking. Now Go SHOO!!!" hE SHOUTED.  
  
End of chappy!! Yeah! How do you like it? I liked it!! If you dont like it,i could careless. If you do...YOU ROCK!! Feel good. Like I said this is a Kag/Heie fic. YAY!! Everyone does Kurama/Kag fic's,Im not sayin' I dont like them,there all cool,but theres too much of them. So,Heie Kag. Heeheeheeheehee..............Leave you with this last thought......What would someone as short as Heie do if he was having sex with someone 3 heads taller then him???????????!????????? Ok,I am A HENTAI AND PROUD OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
